


God of Illusion

by tayredgrave



Series: Tay's Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/pseuds/tayredgrave
Summary: A poem about the moon! This was written back in 2013.





	God of Illusion

Bringer of Madness;  
Commander of Tides;  
God of Illusion;  
Howls are your song,  
Lunacy is your game,  
Stillness is your dance.

God of Shadows and Mystery,  
Your luminance is guidance.  
Your luminance is reflection  
Of the Light of the Life Bringer.

You show us that all we fear  
Are mere reflections  
Illusions  
O, Illusion Master.

Bringer of Madness;  
Commander of Tides;  
God of Illusion;  
God of Shadows and Mystery,  
Let us dance under your luminance!  
Let us howl under your luminance!  
Let us experience your Holy Lunacy!


End file.
